Quest of the Sacred Beasts
by Wereangewomon
Summary: 6 warriors will go on a quest. They will find danger, adventure, and love. Pairings: OCRei, OCKai, TysonMariah, MaxHilary
1. Profiles

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade not matter how much I wish it.

Name: Courtney Salayn Taranas

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde with Brown highlights

Length: To waist

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Black tunic has a back and has eagles on it and they are dark blue and pants are low rise baggy beige cargo pants with black slippers like reis, brown leather wrist protectors a sliver necklace with bitbeast as the pendent

Title: Spell caster

Weapon: Monk's staff

Personality: Argumentative, protective of friends, Stubborn, loyal, hot-tempered, can be dense

Tattoo: (on back) black fox with twin tails

Pairing: Rei

Name: Kali Keaira Stevanas

Age: 15  
Hair: Raven black with silver and dark blue streaks

Length: about waist length

Eyes: deep crimson

Clothes: black short sleeved tunic with no back and blood red like dragons all over it but cant tell what they are, low rise black baggy pants, black combat boots, and one black arm glove that's fingerless and has spikes across knuckle and chains on the forearm and on the other arm is two black arm band one with a silver phoenix and the other a blood read wolf, then just a regular spike dog collar for a necklace

Title: Necromancer

Weapon: The Hell Katana and dark spells

Personality: aggressive, nice to be around when u know her, sarcastic, loyal and protective

Tattoo: Black wolf behind a black rose

Pairing: Kai

Name: Rei Kon  
Age: 15  
Hair: Raven black  
Length: Very Long  
Eyes: Gold

Clothes: long sleeved dark grey tunic with matching but slightly darker pants and his usually black slippers, a white sash to go around like a belt and a white headband

Title: Thunder Warrior

Weapon: Martial Arts

Personality: Calm, quiet, collect, loyal, and kind

Tattoo: White Tiger (Driger) (start on his stomach and go to his back)

Pairing: Courtney

Name: Kai Hiwatari  
Age: 15  
Hair: Slate grey in the front  
Length: Just behind back  
Eyes: Violet

Clothes: short sleeved all black tunic with silver threading, baggy black carpenter pants and completely black converses, and to slave black leather wristbands, the ring and chain silver, has his ears pierced right now he has black golf tee

Title: Wicca

Weapon: Bow and arrows

Personality: Cold, quiet, serious, loyal

Tattoo: Red Phoenix (Dranzer) (on his arms is Dranzer's wings and on the rest of his back it look as though she is going to attack something)

Pairing: Kali

Name: Tyson Kinomiya  
Age: 14  
Hair: Dark Blue  
Length: Mid-back  
Eyes: Crimson brown

Clothes: brown mid arm sleeve length tunic and dark blue jogging pants, same color jogging shoes, brown fingerless gloves with Tyson sewn in blue on the back and his normal hat

Title: Dragon tamer

Weapon: Dragon-heart sword

Personality: Cocky, arrogant, friendly, kind

Tattoo: Blue Dragon (Dragoon) (circling up his arm)

Pairing: Mariah

Name: Max Mizuhara  
Age: 14  
Hair: Blond  
Length: Short and spiky  
Eyes: Ocean blue

Clothes: long sleeved light violet tunic with white cargo pants, violet converse and white fingerless glove and in light violet says Max, with a silver stud in right ear

Title: Alchemist

Weapon: Pike staff

Personality: Energetic, hyper, friendly, smart

Tattoo: Purple and Black Turtle (Draciel) (standing on the side of his neck)

Pairing: Hilary

Name: Hilary Tachibana  
Age: 14  
Hair: Brown  
Length: Past shoulder  
Eyes: Ruby Brown

Clothes: A white midriff long sleeved tunic and long whit velvet skirt with a slit that goes up to her thigh on left side and white strapped sandals and gold dangly earrings and a silver necklace that has her name on it and on one wrist gold bracelets and the other silver

Title: Princess

Weapon: Dagger

Personality: Bossy, kind, smart, stubborn

Tattoo: Heart with a crown (on left ankle)

Pairing: Max

Name: Mariah Chou  
Age: 14  
Hair: Pink  
Length: To waist  
Eyes: Gold

Clothes: mid sleeved light grey tunic, low rise faded blue jeans and white k swiss shoes, a silver locket and silver dangly earrings with crosses at bottom, a light grey sash she uses as a belt

Title: Sorceress

Weapon: Talismans and Blade fan

Personality: Smart, friendly, forgiving, a bit arrogant

Tattoo: Orange Lynx (Galux) (on her right shoulder blade he looks like he is roaring and walking towards you)

Pairing: Tyson


	2. Chapter 1

WA: Hi people this is my first story on Don't own beyblade, no matter how much I wish it. So don't sue.

Prologue

There is a legend about 6 warriors who were guarded by the sacred beasts. These warriors, according to the legend, will go on a quest. They will face many trials, but shall prove their strength. This is their story; the beginning of the new legend.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

When someone is destined to be important or have a special purpose in life is born, a miracle happens.

The West Continent

(The Kon Clan)

As the sky darkens, a loud cry pierces the air. Inside a hut, a newborn infant is crying. A bolt of lightning hits the ground calming the infant. His mother sighs softly now that her infant son has calm down. She takes a good look at him. He had inherited cat-like traits. "Rei." She whispered softly. As soon as the infant's name left her lips, a bolt of lightning hit the infant's stomach curling around to his back. When the lightning vanished, in its place was a white tiger. The infant fell asleep not knowing his destiny.

(The South Continent)

The Hiwatari Clan

Inside a mansion, a newborn baby boy was sleeping calmly in his bed. His mother looked gently at him. She saw two-toned hair and laughed lightly. That was rather odd. The dark clouds dispersed to reveal a blazing sun. The infant woke up at that very instant. His mother gently picked him up and took him to an open window. The shutters started shake rapidly, as a blast of fir shot down and hit the infant in the back, curling around his arms. When the fire went out, instead of a burn, there was a phoenix emblazed oh his back and its wings on his arms. His mother gently placed him in his crib and ran out of the room to tell the head of the clan.

The Stevanas Clan

Purple clouds filled the sky as rain falls heavily to the ground. An infant girl is playing in her crib. Her mother watches her carefully. The window blows open and a black and red light hits the baby in the forearm. When the light finally disappears, there is a black wolf behind a black rose. Her mother's eyes widen. She runs and picks up her small child and immediately rushes out the house.

1 year later

The West Continent

The Taranas Clan

Silence before a scream then a gentle baby's cry. At that moment the sky lit up as shooting stars rain down from the heavens. Inside a house, as a new mother looks down at her newborn. A black light shoots into the house, hitting the newborn on the back. The black light faded away to reveal a twin-tailed fox. As the clan looks at the tattoo, the mother cradles her daughter close to her.

The East Continent

The Kinomiya Clan

A very, very loud baby's cry could be heard. Inside a dojo, a young woman tries to calm her infant son, but all efforts failed. The shutters flew open the young women went to close the but couldn't get them to budge. A gentle breeze blew in, gently caressing the infant. He stopped crying and began to laugh. As he reached up to try to catch the wind, a tornado blew in and wrapped around his arm. The tornado dispersed to reveal a blue dragon circling up his arm. His mother's eye widened and she collapsed.

The Chou Clan

Inside a house, a small infant girl is sleeping. Her mother walks in to do her daily check up on her. The little girl wakes up and reaches out with her hands. Her mother picks her up and walks slowly to a rocking chair. As she rocks the infant girl, an orange light shoots in and hits the baby right above her shoulder blade. When the light fades, and orange lynx was there. Her mother stares at it astonished.

The North Continent

The Mizuhara Clan

Inside a house, a baby can be heard laughing. His mother laughs as he plays. It begins to rain harshly outside and water falls into the room through the open window. As she goes to close the window, a blast of water shot out of the clouds. It headed straight for the baby, hitting him on his neck. When the water finally sinks in to the skin, there is purple turtle tattoo left. His mother stared at it in shock and curiosity. She left to go tell her husband what had happened.

The Tachibana Clan

Inside a beautiful white palace, a young princess has been born. The king and queen are looking at their young daughter in pride. A bright light shoots into the room and hits the baby on her ankle. When the light fades and heart with a crown has been left. The King and Queen stare at in shock and immediately left to ask their advisors what this was about.

WA: That's the end of chapter one I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is gonna be 14 years in the future.


End file.
